Memorie di una geisha
|titoloalfabetico= |annouscita= 2005 |durata= 145 min |tipocolore= Colore |tipoaudio= Sonoro |ratio= 2.35 : 1 |genere= Drammatico |regista= Rob Marshall |soggetto= Arthur Golden |sceneggiatore= Robin Swicord |produttore= Lucy Fisher, Steven Spielberg e Douglas Wick |produttoreesecutivo= Gary Barber, Roger Birnbaum, Bobby Cohen e Patricia Whitcher |produttoreassociato= |coproduttore= John DeLuca |coproduttoreesecutivo= |coproduttoreassociato= |assistenteproduttore= |3Dproduttore= |casaproduzione= Columbia Pictures Corporation, DreamWorks SKG, Spyglass Entertainment, Amblin Entertainment e Red Wagon Entertainment |distribuzioneitalia= Eagle Pictures |attori= *Suzuka Ohgo: Chiyo *Togo Igawa: Tanaka *Mako: Sakamoto *Samantha Futerman: Satsu *Elizabeth Sung: Moglie di Sakamoto *Thomas Ikeda: Mr. Bekku *Gong Li: Hatsumomo *Tsai Chin: Auntie *Kaori Momoi: Madre *Zoe Weizenbaum: Giovane Pumpkin *David Okihiro: Shamisen Teacher *Miyako Tachibana: Dance Teacher *Kotoko Kawamura: Granny *Karl Yune: Koichi *Eugenia Yuan: Korin *Yoko Narahashi: Mameha's Maid *Michelle Yeoh: Mameha *Kenneth Tsang: Il Generale *Ken Watanabe: Chairman *Navia Nguyen: Izuko - Geisha in Green *Natsuo Tomita: Geisha in Lavender *Yûki Kudô: Pumpkin *Ziyi Zhang: Sayuri *Fumi Akutagawa: Yukimoto Teahouse Matron *Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa: The Baron *Koji Toyoda: Male Hairdresser *Rick Mali: Man in Grey Hat *Steve Terada: Ragazzo in bici *Laura Miro: Yukimoto Teahouse Geisha / Spring Festival Dancer *Diane Mizota: Yukimoto Teahouse Geisha / Spring Festival Dancer *Yasusuke Uike: Sumo Referee *Shuhei Mainoumi: Small Sumo Wrestler *Daisuke Dewaarashi: Large Sumo Wrestler *Koji Yakusho: Nobu *Ren Urano: Sumo Ring Announcer *Ace Yonamine: Lottatore di sumo *Anthony Begonia: Lottatore di sumo *Albert 'Sumo' Lee: Lottatore di sumo *Dino Rivera: Lottatore di sumo *Randall Duk Kim: Dr. Crab *Takayo Fischer: Tanizato Teahouse Owner *Asako Takasue: Tanizato Teahouse Matron *Clarissa Park: Dancer at Party *Nobuyuki Matsuhisa: Kimono Artist *Jim Leung: Kimono Factory Worker *Chad Cleven: Drunken G.I. *Richard J. Bell: Drunken G.I. *Cameron Duncan: Drunken G.I. *Faith Shin: Little Kiko *Brannon Bates: Military Police Officer *Ted Levine: Colonello Derricks *Paul Adelstein: Tenente Hutchins *Michelle Aguilar Camaya: Spring Festival Dancer *Janelle Dote: Spring Festival Dancer *Kim Hazel: Spring Festival Dancer *Ashia Meyers: Spring Festival Dancer *Kiyoka Miyazaki: Spring Festival Dancer *Shiho Miyazawa: Spring Festival Dancer *Minae Noji: Spring Festival Dancer *Mami Saito: Spring Festival Dancer *Shannon Abero: Spring Festival Dancer *Kiyoko Ando: Festival Rehearsal Dancer *Miki Fujita: Festival Rehearsal Dancer *Chieko Hidaka: Festival Rehearsal Dancer *Wendy Lam: Festival Rehearsal Dancer *Kana Miyamoto: Festival Rehearsal Dancer *Brooke Miyasaki: Festival Rehearsal Dancer *Nao Nojima: Festival Rehearsal Dancer *Shelly Oto: Festival Rehearsal Dancer *Nikki Tuazon: Festival Rehearsal Dancer *Addie Yungmee: Festival Rehearsal Dancer *Cassidy Adams: Student Dancer *Celena Ahn: Student Dancer *Allison Chan: Student Dancer *Deziree Del Rosario: Student Dancer *Emilie Endow: Student Dancer *Rosie Endow: Student Dancer *Hannah Hwang: Student Dancer *Emma Fusako Ishii: Student Dancer *Amy Saki Kawakami: Student Dancer *Stefani Lee: Student Dancer *Teanna Lee: Student Dancer *Melissa Morinishi: Student Dancer *Michelle Obi: Student Dancer *Kasey Okazaki: Student Dancer *Jacqueline Osaki: Student Dancer *Ayaka Oyama: Student Dancer *Jade Refuerzo: Student Dancer *Meng Shi: Student Dancer *Stacy Suzuki: Student Dancer *Miwa Tachibana: Student Dancer *Jordan Tambara: Student Dancer *Shaye Uyematsu: Student Dancer *Etsuo Hongo: Shamisen Musician *Tateo Takahashi: Shamisen Musician *Masakazu Yoshizawa: Shamisen Musician *Kazumi Aihara: The Baron's Guest (non accreditato) *Jennie Baek: Geisha (non accreditata) *Yuki Bird: Wealthy Guest (non accreditato) *Cabran E. Chamberlain: Businessman (non accreditato) *Michael Chen: Rickshaw Driver (non accreditato) *Maggie Hai-Uyen: Guest of the Baron (non accreditato) *Halla: Maiko (non accreditato) *James Huang: Spa Worker (non accreditato) *Eiji Inoue: (non accreditato) *Masa Kanome: Radio Caster (non accreditato) *Branden Weslee Kong: Rickshaw Driver (non accreditato) *Aurelie Kyinn: Wealthy Guest (non accreditato) *Teddy Lau: Noodle Chef (non accreditato) *Stacey Lee: Maiko (non accreditato) *Jon Liggett: Drunken G.I. (non accreditato) *Julia Ling: Spring Festival Dancer (non accreditata) *Jia Mae: Sexy Geisha (non accreditata) *Tohoru Masamune: Radio Announcer (non accreditato) *Danton Mew: Takamaya Towel Servant (non accreditato) *Doug Ming: Pescatore (non accreditato) *Ryan Moriarty: Teahouse Patron (non accreditato) *Tam Nguyen: Maiko (non accreditato) *Sophie Oda: Kimono Factory Worker (non accreditata) *Ricky Pak: Spa Patron (non accreditato) *Steffinnie Phrommany: Geisha (non accreditata) *Catherine Kim Poon: Geisha (non accreditata) *Osamu Saito: Chairman's servant Arima (non accreditato) *Austin Michael Scott: Drunken G.I. (non accreditato) *Cathy Shim: The Baron's Guest (non accreditato) *Steve Sornbutnark: Attendee (non accreditato) *Clara Soyoung: Hanamachi St. Geisha (non accreditata) *Aaron Takahashi: Rickshaw Runner (non accreditato) *Ray Tom: Spa Patron (non accreditato) *Henry T. Yamada: Sumo Judge (non accreditato) *Joseph Steven Yang: Spa Patron (non accreditato) |doppiatorioriginali= *Shizuko Hoshi: Sayuri Narration |doppiatoriitaliani= *Valentina Mari: Sayuri *Lucrezia Marricchi: "Chiyo" (Sayuri da piccola) *Angelo Maggi: il "Direttore Generale" *Francesca Fiorentini: Hatsumomo *Laura Romano: Mameha *Ilaria Stagni: "Zucca *Edoardo Siravo: l'industriale Nobu Toshikazu *Leda Negroni: la "Madre" *Graziella Polesinanti: la "Zietta" *Vittoria Febbi: Voce Narrante *Francesca Palopoli: la "Nonna" *Erica Necci: la giovane "Zucca" *Emanuela Damasio: Korin *Alessandro Rossi: Ten. Hutchins |titoliepisodi= |fotografo= Dion Beebe |montatore= Pietro Scalia |effettispeciali= Scott R. Fisher, Jay B. King, James S. Rollins, Leo Solis, Scot Erb (non accreditato), John Fleming (non accreditato), Aaron Matthews (non accreditato), Ian O'Connor (non accreditato), Arthur G. Schlosser (non accreditato) |musicista= John Williams |temamusicale= |scenografo= John Myhre |costumista= Colleen Atwood |truccatore= Trish Almeida, Kate Biscoe, Ketty Gonzalez, Miia Kovero, Todd A. McIntosh, Ben Nye Jr., Lyndell Quiyou, Miho Suzuki, Christien Tinsley, Kelvin R. Trahan, Noriko Watanabe, Victoria Wood, Donna J. Anderson (non accreditata), Marc Boyle (non accreditato), Katrina Chevalier (non accreditata), David DeLeon (non accreditato), Marcelo Donari (non accreditato), Hitomi Golba (non accreditata), Connie Grayson Criswell (non accreditata), Pilar Harlow (non accreditata), Teressa Hill (non accreditata), David Larson (non accreditato), Monika Maka (non accreditata), Thomas Opitz (non accreditato), Cristina Patterson (non accreditata), Raissa Patton (non accreditata), Yoichi Art Sakamoto (non accreditata), Robin Slater (non accreditata), Michele Tyminski (non accreditato), Terrie Velazquez Owen (non accreditata) e Karen Zanki (non accreditata) |dialoghista= |sfondo= |premi= |prequel= |sequel= }} Memorie di una geisha è un film del 2005 diretto da Rob Marshall e tratto dall'omonimo romanzo di Arthur Golden. Trama Giappone, anno 1929. In un piccolo villaggio di pescatori la piccola Chiyo Sakamoto, di nove anni, e la sorella più grande Satsu, a seguito di una grave malattia che ha colpito la loro madre, vengono vendute dal padre ad un intermediario, un certo Tanaka. Satsu viene venduta ad un bordello, mentre Chiyo alla Nitta okiya, una casa per geisha. Nella okiya la piccola Chiyo incontra l'unica geisha in piena attività ivi presente, la bella ma crudele Hatsumomo. Conosce anche le altre tre occupanti della casa: la "Nonna", una geisha anziana ritirata, la "Madre", che è anche l'amministratrice della casa e la "Zietta", la "sorella maggiore" della Madre e l'unica ad avere gesti gentili verso Chiyo. Come "sorellina maggiore", guida e compagna di sventure, le viene affidata una ragazzina che, per il suo viso tondo e dolce, viene chiamata "Zucca"; con lei Chiyo andrà a scuola di danza, di musica, di cerimonia del tè e di portamento per geisha. A causa dei suoi occhi grigio-azzurri (molto rari tra gli orientali) Chiyo ha un grande potenziale come geisha, ma Hatsumomo non può tollerare rivali ed utilizza il suo status di geisha principale dell'okiya per maltrattare Chiyo, arrivando a costringerla a giurarle obbedienza in cambio dell'indirizzo del bordello in cui si trovava la sorella Satsu. Questo patto permette ad Hatsumomo di usare Chiyo per danneggiare una geisha rivale, Mameha, a cui riesce a rubare un prezioso kimono; in nome del patto stretto Hatsumomo spinge la piccola a rovinare il kimono e a riportarlo indietro, assumendosi in questo modo la colpa del misfatto. Una volta saputo l'indirizzo della sorella, la bambina corre da lei e insieme fanno piani per fuggire, ma durante la fuga Chiyo cade rovinosamente da un tetto; viene così scoperta e riportata all'okiya, dove viene sottoposta alle cure mediche. La "Madre" punisce severamente Chiyo, degradandola dalla condizione di "maiko" (studentessa delle arti della geisha) a quella di una umile serva destinata alle prestazioni più degradanti. Un incontro casuale su un ponte tra la piccola Chiyo ed un uomo elegante dai modi gentili (Direttore Generale di una grande industria di Osaka), accompagnato da due geisha, cambia la vita di Chiyo per sempre. Dopo averle offerto un cono di ghiaccio dolce, l'uomo le regala del denaro racchiuso in un fazzoletto. Colpita dai suoi modi educati e disinteressati, Chiyo decide di non spendere il denaro ricevuto ma di donarlo al tempio (conservando, invece, preziosamente il fazzoletto) esprimendo ardentemente il desiderio di poter un giorno diventare anche lei una geisha, intuendo che questo fosse l'unico modo per portarsi vicino al gentilissimo Direttore Generale. Il suo sogno comincia a tramutarsi in realtà quando, diversi anni dopo, la stessa Mameha (apparentemente senza alcuna motivazione) visita la okiya per discutere della possibilità di addestrare Chiyo come geisha. Diventata ufficialmente "maiko", ovvero un'apprendista geisha, Chiyo diventa la "sorellina" di Mameha ed anche la sua protetta, e con rapidità sorprendente comincia ad apprendere le molteplici arti di una vera geisha. A seguito di una cerimonia solenne Mameha le conferisce il nome da geisha: Sayuri. Dopo un intenso e rapido addestramento, Mameha le propone di intrattenere con le sue arti l'industriale Nobu Toshikazu. Quando Sayuri scopre che l'uomo è l'assistente del Direttore Generale, crede di aver trovato il modo di stare vicina all'uomo amato, ma è costretta soltanto a fugaci incontri formali con lui, dal momento che Mameha la assegna al suo assistente Nobu, considerato l'unico modo per mettere in difficoltà Hatsumomo e mandare a monte i suoi progetti per danneggiarla. Mameha, da esperta geisha e protettrice (onesan, ovvero "sorella maggiore") di Sayuri, introduce la giovane nell'ambiente facendole fare mostra delle arti acquisite: danza, conversazione e cerimonia del tè. Subito cattura l'attenzione di molti clienti abituali e allo stesso tempo l'invidia di molte geisha. Si apre l'asta per il suo "mizuage", ovvero per appropriarsi della sua verginità, venduta a un certo dottor "Granchio" per la somma record di 15.000 yen. Mameha confessa a Sayuri che la maggiore offerta l'aveva fatta il "Barone", suo danna personale, ma che, essendo legata sentimentalmente a lui, aveva deciso di far vincere l'asta al secondo miglior offerente, il dottor "Granchio", appunto. La rapida scalata di Sayuri spinge la "Madre" a dichiararla sua "figlia prediletta", nonché futura amministratrice della proprietà della okiya, soppiantando sia Hatsumomo che Zucca (che, da quel momento, le porterà rancore per averle portato via il sogno di una vita). A quei tempi Sayuri diventa la geisha più celebre di tutta Gion (quartiere della città di Kyoto). Hatsumomo, accecata dalla gelosia, va nella stanza di Sayuri (che prima era la sua stanza) per cercare qualcosa che potesse danneggiare la ragazza e lì trova il fazzoletto che il Direttore Generale le aveva regalato da bambina. Capito il sentimento di Sayuri per l'uomo, Hatsumomo apostrofa la ragazza, nel frattempo piombata nella stanza, ricordandole che le geisha non possono permettersi il sentimento dell'amore (lei stessa a suo tempo era stata costretta a lasciare l'uomo amato in nome della sua professione). Tra le due si scatena una lotta, durante la quale una lampada ad olio cade a terra provocando un incendio. Mentre l'intera okiya si affretta a spegnere l'incendio e a mettere in salvo i preziosissimi kimono di proprietà della casa per le sue geisha, Hatsumono in un impeto di follia tenta di far bruciare l'intero edificio e i suoi occupanti, gettando a terra tutte le altre lampade a olio. Successivamente, domato l'incendio, Hatsumomo viene scacciata dalla "Madre" e costretta a lasciare la okiya per sempre. La nuova posizione di Sayuri come tenutaria della Nitta okiya e come geisha più famosa di Gion, tuttavia, durerà poco. La seconda guerra mondiale cambierà le vite delle geisha per sempre. Sotto consiglio del Direttore Generale emigra in campagna, riuscendo così a sfuggire ai bombardamenti o alla deportazione come infermiera o prostituta d'alto bordo per ufficiali. La lussuosa vita di Sayuri si tramuta in una vita di stenti, nell'oscurità della campagna profonda, ridotta al ruolo di contadina, ma alla fine si reincontrerà con l'industriale Nobu, in rovina, che porta nelle tasche delle pietre annerite, ultimo residuo delle sue fiorenti industrie. Nobu invita Sayuri a tornare a Gion per aiutare lui e il Direttore Generale: un ufficiale americano, il colonnello Derricks, che poteva finanziare la ricostruzione delle aziende distrutte, si era infatti interessato a lei e Sayuri avrebbe dovuto usare le arti da geisha per renderlo più affabile. Dopo un iniziale tentennamento Sayuri accetta e, tornata a casa, rimedia qualche kimono, convincendo anche Mameha (ora "vedova" del suo danna) a riprendere in mano la vecchia vita e ad aiutarla a recuperare lo splendore di una volta. Reincontra anche "Zucca", ora completamente americanizzata e ridotta al ruolo di meretrice per gli ufficiali statunitensi. Su un'isola, in privato, Nobu finalmente confessa a Sayuri che vorrebbe diventare il suo danna. Nonostante tutto, Sayuri ancora nutre sentimenti di amore per il Direttore Generale, ed orchestra una messinscena per rendersi indesiderabile agli occhi di Nobu. Chiede allora a "Zucca" di portare Nobu in un luogo preciso ad un orario stabilito: questo per permettergli di sorprendere Sayuri e il colonnello Derricks impegnati in atteggiamenti intimi. "Zucca", invece, vedendo l'occasione di potersi vendicare, porterà ad assistere all'incontro nientemeno che il Direttore Generale. Quando l'industriale Nobu viene a conoscenza della tresca, non perdonerà, né vorrà più vedere, Sayuri. Successivamente, senza che sia stato fatto alcun nome, arriva alla Nitta okiya un biglietto dove si legge che un danna ha deciso di scegliere Sayuri e di riscattare l'intero suo debito, fissando un appuntamento in un gazebo di un parco lungo il fiume. Sayuri, andando all'incontro, si aspetta di trovare Nobu, ma trova invece con sua grande sorpresa l'amato Direttore Generale. Quest'ultimo le rivela finalmente i suoi sentimenti d'amore, svelandole anche che fin dall'inizio aveva riconosciuto in lei la bambina a cui aveva comprato un cono di ghiaccio e che fu lui stesso a chiedere a Mameha di prenderla sotto la sua ala. Il film finisce con la voce narrante di una Sayuri anziana rimembrante il suo primo giorno di vita felice, mitigato dalla consapevolezza dell'essere soltanto "una moglie a metà". «''' Non si può dire al sole: più sole! O alla pioggia: meno pioggia! Per un uomo la Geisha può essere solo una moglie a metà, siamo le mogli del crepuscolo. Eppure apprendere la gentilezza dopo tanta poca gentilezza, capire che una bambina con più coraggio di quanto creda, trovi le sue preghiere esaudite, non può chiamarsi felicità? Dopotutto, queste non sono le memorie di una imperatrice, né di una regina... sono memorie di un altro tipo. '''» Differenze con il romanzo * Nel film la vita di Chiyo\Sayuri nell'Okiya è ambientata nel quartiere di Miyako, mentre nel romanzo si svolge nel quartiere di Gion a Kyoto, il più famoso quartiere delle geishe. * Nel film compare una scena in cui Zucca va al suo debutto come maiko assieme ad Hatsumomo dimenticando il suo shamisen, Chiyo si accorge dello shamisen di Zucca appoggiato ad una parete dell'Okiya e la insegue per portarlelo nella casa da tè, con l'occasione sbircia in una porta della stessa casa da tè quando la porta si apre e incontra casualmente il Direttore Generale per la prima volta dopo il loro primo incontro sul ponte quando ella era ancora una bambina, nel romanzo questa scena fra i due non avviene. * Nel romanzo la "Madre" è frequentemente descritta come una donna dall'aspetto riprovevole, prematuramente invecchiata e imbruttita dal vizio di fumare tabacco con la pipa. Nel film invece è una donna sicuramente avanti negli anni, ma dall'aspetto ancora piacente. * Nobu nel libro ha solo un braccio, ma non lo ha perso nel film. Il suo volto mantiene comunque la cicatrice. * Nel libro è frequentemente riportato che le serve vivono nell'okiya insieme alle protagoniste, mentre nel film non viene mai nemmeno accennato alle serve; Chiyo/Sayuri e "Zucca" sembrano essere le uniche. * La scena dell'incendio (la stanza di Sayuri va in fiamme dopo una zuffa tra lei e Hatsumomo) che porta alla rovina di Hatsumomo nel libro non c'è: Hatsumomo viene a conoscenza del diario segreto di Sayuri e del suo contenuto. Sayuri riesce a riaverlo e con astuzia rivolta la situazione contro Hatsumomo, guadagnandosi i favori della Madre. Il romanzo rappresenta il declino di Hatsumomo come una lenta caduta a spirale che culmina con una spinta finale da parte di Mameha e Sayuri. * Nel libro, Sayuri non getta il fazzoletto del Direttore Generale, anzi è con questo che lei infine gli rivela la sua vera identità. Nel film, il fazzoletto viene quasi bruciato quando Hatsumomo lo mette sopra una candela, determinando poi la scena dell'incendio. Dopo che "Zucca" la tradisce, Sayuri lo abbandona nel vento, mentre nel libro ne ha la tentazione, ma si trattiene all'ultimo istante. * Il crudele soprannome di Hatsumomo per Chiyo/Sayuri, "Signorina Stupidina", non è usato nel film, così come il nome da geisha di "Zucca", Hatsumiyo. * Nel libro, è Sayuri che dà a "Zucca" il suo soprannome, ma nel film la "Zietta" e la "Madre" la chiamano già in questo modo quando Sayuri arriva all'okiya. * Nel film non è spiegato come muore la "Nonna"; viene detto che è morta quando Mameha arriva all'okiya per discutere con la "Madre" dell'istruzione di Chiyo come geisha. Nel libro, la "Nonna" è uccisa da un corto circuito causato da una stufa ironicamente venduta all'okiya dalla Iwamura Electric Company, che in seguito fornisce a Mameha un'opportunità per prendere contatto con Chiyo. * Quando Sayuri deve fermare un uomo per la strada con un solo sguardo, nel film cattura l'attenzione di un semplice ragazzo in bicicletta, mentre nel romanzo cattura l'attenzione di un fattorino con in mano un vassoio di recipienti per il cibo vuoti. * I passaggi tra i vari stadi della carriera di geisha avvengono rapidamente nel film; il mizuage non significa il passaggio da maiko a geisha nel libro, mentre ciò avviene nel film - dopo il suo mizuage, quando Sayuri ritorna all'okiya, la "Madre" le dice che ora è una geisha a pieno titolo. * Nel film si fa poca menzione della carriera di Sayuri come geisha vera e propria. * Nel libro, Sayuri e sua sorella sono vendute dopo che Chiyo incontra Mr. Tanaka Ichiro, un uomo la cui famiglia possiede la "Japan Coastal Seafood Company". Colpito dal colore dei suoi occhi, Mr. Tanaka convince il padre di Chiyo a vendere le sue due figlie. Il film trascura questi dettagli e passa subito al momento in cui le due ragazze sono separate dalla loro famiglia all'inizio del film, nella scena notturna a Yoroido. * Nel romanzo, l'uomo che Nobu presenta a Sayuri è un vice-Ministro giapponese, Sato. Il vice-Ministro Sato è sostituito dal colonnello Derricks nel film. * Nel romanzo, non è chiaro se Mameha viene a sapere o meno del fatto che il Barone ha spogliato Sayuri, mentre è chiaramente così nel film. * Nel romanzo, Sayuri ha in effetti due danna, anche se non contemporaneamente: il Generale Tottori e poi il Direttore Generale. Sayuri alla fine si unisce a quest'ultimo a New York, trasferendosi là definitivamente e gestendo una casa da tè mentre il Direttore Generale è spesso in viaggio. È persino accennato che Sayuri ha un figlio dal suo amato Direttore, la cui identità deve rimanere segreta per motivi d'affari. * Nel romanzo, corre voce che Hatusmomo sia finita a fare la prostituta, mentre nel film il suo destino non è mai menzionato. L'ultima volta che la si vede è quando lascia l'okiya, dopo che Sayuri e la "Madre" hanno spento l'incendio. * Quando cade dal tetto dell'okiya dopo aver tentato la fuga con Satsu, Chiyo non viene picchiata, al contrario del libro. La "Zietta" sta invece con lei mentre giace a letto e legge la lettera di Mr. Tanaka. Tuttavia, viene picchiata quando Hatsumomo l'accusa di rubare i soldi, subito prima che la "Madre" schiaffeggi Hatsumomo per avere portato un amante nell'okiya. * Invece della "Nonna" che usualmente si occupa delle punizioni, se ne prende carico la "Madre". Come al solito, interviene la "Zietta" e così Chiyo non viene picchiata troppo duramente. * Quando la "Madre" e "Zietta" vengono a sapere che il kimono di Mameha è stato rovinato, la "Madre" versa un secchio d'acqua su Chiyo prima di picchiarla severamente. La "Zietta" subentra poi nella punizione così che Chiyo non debba subire il suo stesso destino. Nel romanzo, il secchio d'acqua viene versato su Chiyo dalla "Zietta" stessa perché senta più intensamente le bastonate. * Quando Sayuri deve tagliarsi per poter parlare con il dottor Granchio, lei e Mameha fanno da sole la ferita, mentre nella versione letteraria, Mameha chiede aiuto alle serve e alla cuoca per procurare la ferita alla gamba di Sayuri. * Già prima che Mameha visiti la "Madre" per parlare dell'addestramento di Chiyo, "Zucca" era diventata una maiko, mentre non lo è ancora nel libro. * Nel libro, il mizuage di Sayuri costa 11.500 Yen, ma ne costa 15.000 nel film. * Nel libro, il mizuage di Mameha è costato dai 7.000 agli 8.000 Yen; nel film ne è costato 10.000 * Nel libro, Chiyo/Sayuri è nata nell'anno della scimmia, ma nel film è nata nell'anno del gallo. * Nel film, cosa che non compare invece nel libro, dopo la Seconda Guerra Mondiale, "Zucca" è già influenzata dalla cultura statunitense - beve molto sakè, parla come una statunitense, ama la musica jazz e dice di fumare solo le Chesterfield, tipica marca di sigarette americana. * Il film si conclude prima dell'emigrazione di Sayuri a New York con il Direttore Generale: il finale li mostra invece che si baciano e passeggiano insieme lungo il fiume. * Nel romanzo, quando Hatsumomo sta cercando di far espellere Chiyo dall'okiya per furto, le mette addosso del denaro e poi sostiene che Chiyo le ha rubato la spilla del suo obi, spilla che verrà trovata nascosta molti anni dopo. Nel film non compare la spilla. * Nel film l'uomo amato da Sayuri occupa il posto di Direttore Generale della Iwamura Electric, mentre nel libro ne è il Presidente. * Nel libro Hatsumomo vieta a Zucca di parlare con Sayuri quando quest'ultima e Zucca si stanno esercitando a suonare lo Shamisen; nel film ciò avviene quando Sayuri viene a sapere che Mameha ha intenzione di adottarla come sorella minore. * Nel libro l'ultima bambina arrivata nell'okiya si chiama "Etsuko"; nel film la madre la chiama "Kiko" * Le sorelle maggiori di Mameha ed Hatsumomo non vengono mai menzionate nel film. * Hatsumomo si fa consegnare dalla domestica due kimono: uno di Mameha, quello che farà macchiare di inchiostro da Chiyo, ed uno acquistato dalla domestica che Hatsumomo farà spacciare per suo. * Nella versione cinematografica non è presente la vicenda del rubino di Nobu. * Nel romanzo il primo incontro di Chiyo con il Direttore generale avviene in compagnia di due uomini d'affari ed una geisha di nome Izuko; nella versione cinematografica l'uomo è accompagnato da due geisha. * Nella versione cinematografica non è presente la scena durante la quale Mameha e la signora Okada (la padrona dell'okiya dove ha vissuto Mameha) vanno dalla signora Nitta per far valere la vittoria riportata sulla "Madre" riguardo alla scommessa fatta sulla possibilità di Sayuri di saldare i suoi debiti. * Nella versione cinematografica non è presente la festa durante la quale Hatusmomo schiaffeggia l'attore Kabuki. * Nel libro Mameha e la "Madre" scommettono sulla possibilità di Chiyo di saldare i suoi debiti entro i vent'anni; nel film la scommessa è sulla possibilità che Sayuri saldi il debito entro i sei mesi successivi al suo debutto. * Nel libro viene spiegato che il nome "Sayuri" è composto da "Sa" (insieme), "Yu" (dal segno zodiacale del Gallo, per riequilibrare gli altri elementi della personalità di Chiyo) e "Ri" (Comprensione); Nel Film Hatsumomo dice che "Sayuri" significa "Piccolo Giglio" * Nel libro, Sayuri intrattiene anche una breve relazione amorosa con un uomo chiamato Yasuda Akira e con un fabbricante di tatami di nome Inoue; nessuno dei due è presente nel film. * Non è Hatsumomo a proporre al Barone di invitare Sayuri nella sua tenuta per la fioritura dei sakura, ma è il Barone stesso ad ordinare a Mameha di lasciarla partecipare. * Il Barone invita Sayuri nella sua tenuta per la fioritura dei sakura durante un ricevimento in onore del fabbricante di kimono Arashino nella sua residenza, e non durante la festa successiva all'esibizione come solista di Sayuri. * Non viene menzionato nel film l'incontro di Sayuri con il pittore amico di Mameha che sarà artefice di numerosi suoi ritratti * Nel film nel gioco "bugia verità" Sayuri racconta come storia vera l'incontro che fece da bambina con un importante uomo d'affari (sottointendendo il Presidente) ma nel libro è menzionata solo l'intenzione di Sayuri di raccontare quella come storia, trattenendosi poi e raccontandone un'altra * Nel libro non è chiaro se Korin, l'amica di Hatsumomo, sappia della relazione che c'è fra questa e Koichi. Nel film sembra esserne perfettamente a conoscenza. * Nella versione cinematografica non viene mai menzionata la vicenda di come Hatsumomo riuscì a scacciare da Gion Hatsuoki, la maiko con la quale condivideva la stessa "sorella maggiore". * Nel romanzo viene raccontato che, come da tradizione, Chiyo deve assistere alla preparazione della sua collega più anziana (Hatsumomo) lo stesso giorno che inizia a frequentare le lezioni. Ciò non vi ènel film; in compenso Chiyo scorge di sfuggita la vestizione di Hatsumomo mentre svolge le sue faccende domestiche. * Nel film non è mai menzionato Waza-san, l'indovino di Mameha. Riconoscimenti * 2006 - Premio Oscar ** Migliore fotografia a Dion Beebe ** Migliore scenografia a John Myhre e Gretchen Rau ** Migliori costumi a Colleen Atwood ** Nomination Miglior sonoro a Kevin O'Connell, Greg P. Russell, Rick Kline e John Pritchett ** Nomination Miglior montaggio sonoro a Wylie Stateman ** Nomination Miglior colonna sonora a John Williams * 2006 - Golden Globe ** Miglior colonna sonora a John Williams ** Nomination Miglior attrice in un film drammatico a Zhang Ziyi * 2006 - Premio BAFTA ** Migliore fotografia a Dion Beebe ** Migliori costumi a Colleen Atwood ** Miglior colonna sonora a John Williams ** Nomination Miglior attrice protagonista a Zhang Ziyi ** Nomination Migliore scenografia a John Myhre ** Nomination Miglior trucco a Noriko Watanabe, Kate Biscoe, Lyndell Quiyou e Kelvin R. Trahan * 2005 - National Board of Review Award ** Migliori dieci film ** Miglior attrice non protagonista a Gong Li * 2006 - Critics' Choice Movie Award ** Miglior colonna sonora a John Williams ** Nomination Miglior film ** Nomination Miglior soundtrack * 2006 - Nastro d'argento ** Nastro d'argento speciale a Pietro Scalia * 2006 - MTV Movie Award ** Nomination Performance più sexy a Zhang Ziyi * 2005 - Satellite Award ** Migliore sceneggiatura non originale a Robin Swicord ** Nomination Miglior film drammatico ** Nomination Migliore regia a Rob Marshall ** Nomination Miglior attrice in un film drammatico a Zhang Ziyi ** Nomination Miglior attrice non protagonista a Gong Li ** Nomination Migliore fotografia a Dion Beebe ** Nomination Migliore scenografia a John Myhre ** Nomination Migliori costumi a Colleen Atwood ** Nomination Miglior colonna sonora a John Williams * 2006 - Screen Actors Guild Award ** Nomination Miglior attrice protagonista a Zhang Ziyi * 2006 - American Society of Cinematographers ** Migliore fotografia a Dion Beebe * 2006 - Art Directors Guild ** Migliore scenografia a John Myhre, Thomas Voth, Patrick M. Sullivan Jr. e Greg Berry * 2006 - British Society of Cinematographers ** Nomination Migliore fotografia a Dion Beebe * 2005 - California on Location Award ** COLA Award a Mike Fantasia * 2006 - Australian Film Institute ** Migliore fotografia a Dion Beebe * 2006 - Casting Society of America ** Nomination Miglior casting a Francine Maisler * 2006 - Australian Cinematographers Society ** International Award a Dion Beebe (Per la Fotografia) * 2006 - Chicago Film Critics Association Award ** Nomination Miglior colonna sonora a John Williams * 2006 - Cinema Audio Society ** Nomination Miglior sonoro a Kevin O'Connell, Greg P. Russell, Rick Kline e John Pritchett * 2007 - Grammy Award ** Miglior colonna sonora a John Williams * 2006 - Costume Designers Guild Award ** Migliori costumi a Colleen Atwood * 2006 - Image Award ** Nomination Migliore attrice a Ziyi Zhang * 2006 - Motion Picture Sound Editors ** Miglior montaggio sonoro (Dialoghi ADR) ** Nomination Miglior montaggio sonoro (Musica) ** Nomination Miglior montaggio sonoro * 2005 - New York Film Critics Circle Award ** Nomination Miglior attrice protagonista a Ziyi Zhang * 2006 - Phoenix Film Critics Society Award ** Migliori costumi a Colleen Atwood * 2006 - Visual Effects Society Award ** Nomination Miglior supporto effetti visivi a Robert Stromberg, Julia Frey, Paul Graff e Adam Watkins * 2005 - Washington DC Area Film Critics Association Award ** Nomination Migliore sceneggiatura non originale ad Arthur Golden, Robin Swicord e Doug Wright * 2006 - Young Artist Award ** Miglior giovane attrice non protagonista a Suzuka Ohgo ** Nomination Miglior film per la famiglia Note Locandina Categoria:Film statunitensi Categoria:Film del 2005 Categoria:Film drammatici Categoria:Film basati su opere di narrativa